Our first, but not our last
by PuffyPanda101
Summary: Why did I love the pompous brat? Atobe x Reader. Warning: Slight OOC


**This is my first one-shot slight OOC. Please R&R.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of tennis or Atobe; I do own the OC though.**

* * *

><p>Why am I dating him again?<p>

He was, no he is, a self-centered brat.

* * *

><p><em>Bump, "Ahhh, itei!" I said.<em>

"_That's all you can say after bumping into ore-sama?"_

'_Here comes the king' I thought._

"_Oh sorry, ore-sama!" I said with a smirk._

"_Be grateful that ore-sama is in a hurry today ahn~," he said as he left without even glancing back once._

_That was the first time I saw him but not the last._

* * *

><p>"<em>AHHHHHH!" I screamed, waiting for the impact of the ground. It never came. I felt a sharp yank on my arm and I realized someone had saved me.<em>

"_What do you think you're doing!" I heard a voice command. Not just any voice but__** HIS**__ voice, but what he said next shocked me._

"_You could've hurt yourself what would you have done then?"_

"_Why do you care any ways?"_

"…_. You twisted your ankle right? Let's go to the infirmary."_

_That was the first time my heart skipped a beat because of him but not the last._

* * *

><p><em>It was raining by the time I finished club. I had stayed after to do my homework. As I ran past the tennis courts I saw a figure laying in one of the courts. I ran over thinking they were injured. The figure was lying on the ground, forearm covering his eyes, exhausted.<em>

_As I got closer I realized it was Atobe. I always thought that he was conceited with a natural skill but now I know how hard he works to get where he is. I stopped beside Atobe, he must've been curious as to why the rain had stopped since he removed the arm that had been blocking his vision. He looked surprise to see me there._

"_You're going to catch a cold," I said._

"_Why do you care?"_

"_Don't misunderstand I personally don't care about you but it's not in my nature to let someone get sick when I can prevent it."_

_I turned and left. I thought he was going to stay but was pleasantly surprised when he followed me. Together we went to my apartment._

_That was the first time I comforted him but not the last._

* * *

><p>"<em>Hey slut! Keep your filthy claws off of Atobe-sama!" the crazed fan girl almost screamed.<em>

_I was only heading to the library when I turned a corner. Then the wind was knocked out of me as I was slammed into the wall of one of the many trees at Hyotei. I finally figured out that I was surrounded by three fan girls. And that's how I ended up in this situation._

"_I asked if you understood! Are you stupid as well as deaf!"_

"…"

"_You little!" _

_I saw her hand rise; I closed my eyes shut waiting for the impact that was sure to come. But it never did. I opened my eyes cautiously. Standing there gripping her arm was none other than the trouble-maker himself, Atobe Keigo._

"_Ore-sama does not like girls who use underhanded ways to get rid of ceompetition."_

"_Atobe-sama!" _

"_Leave my sight!"_

_The girls scrambled away._

"_Why are you here Atobe!" instead of feeling saved I felt extremely angry._

"_Is that what you say to some who saved you, ahn~?"_

_I tried to get a way but I slipped and once again, Atobe caught me. Without saying a single word he took me up to the infirmary and took care of my injuries himself._

_That was the first time he protected me but not the last._

* * *

><p>"<em>Ahn~? Is this a bento for ore-sama? Have you finally succumbed to ore-sama's charm?" Atobe said as I stood by his desk holding the bento in my hands.<em>

"_This is my thank you for helping me out the other day." I said with a blush on my face._

"_This is not enough to pay for ore-sama's kindness."_

"_E-EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Why you pompous brat! Who do you think you are?"_

"_Is that how you talk to someone you're trying to thank,(s/n, y/n)?"_

"_Fine, what would you like Atobe?" I seethed._

"_A date." He deadpanned._

"… _Could you repeat that?"_

"_Are you deaf? Ore-sama said that to pay for ore-sama's kindness you would need to go on a date with ore-sama. Meet me at the front gate tomorrow."_

_With that he left me shocked, did he know about my feelings for him?_

_That was the first time he asked me for a date but not the last._

* * *

><p>"<em>You're late."<em>

"_Sorry, I'm a heavy sleeper." I said._

"_Let's go."_

_I had thought that the day would be one of the most horrible days of my life but honestly it was fun. That was our first date but not our last._

"_Go out with me."_

"_WHAT?" I yelled._

"_I said go out with me."_

"_But, but, you're the king and I am just me!"_

"_I stopped thinking that way a long time ago (y/n)."_

_I was about to protest again when I felt his lips upon mine._

_That was our first kiss together but not our last._

* * *

><p>"(yn), (y/n)?"

"Huh?" Standing there was my king.

"Are you okay?" Atobe asked.

"Yea, just taking a trip down memory lane."

"Ah. Let's go I have something important to say."

That was the first time I had been in love and the last.

**Sorry if Atobe got Kind of OOC in the end please review and tell me what you think.**


End file.
